Edward's Happy Time
by demented bunny
Summary: Yes,yes it is what you think it is. Oneshot. Canon pairings. Bella's human, Edward's a vampire. Please review. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated. Now a collection of random lemony oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**My first lemon please be gentle I happen to love when Edward has his 'happy time' ;) and so I decided to write one myself. Hope you like.**

**Edward's POV **

I should leave now, watching Bella like this was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

I had caught her once and watched, loving her little moans and whimpers, loving that watching Bella as she gets her release gave me the best release I'd ever experienced.

I had promised myself that I had been caught off guard and that was the only reason I hadn't given Bella the privacy she deserved.

But I had found myself coming home from hunting earlier then usual, unconsciously hoping to catch another glimpse.

I had discovered that Bella was truly as frustrated with the lack of contact in our relationship as I was, I found her touching herself almost every time I went hunting.

And that was how I found myself sitting on the branch of the tree which hung before Bella's bedroom window, peering inside at the dead of night. The rustling of leaves and Charlie's snoring were my background.

I couldn't help but think what a blessing that window was, for it hid my grunts and moans of pleasure from Bella, and thus meant I could continue to watch her undetected.

But I silently cursed the barrier that held me from my love and that masked the smell of the sweet nectar that was her flowing juices.

I heard Bella's breathing become laboured as she trailed her finger nails across her nipples, through the thin fabric she was wearing.

I watched as they hardened from her ministrations, Bella cupped the clothed mounds in her hands, gently massaging and continuing to run her fingertips over her pert nipples.

She caught one pointed little peak between her fingers and twisted, hard, causing her back to arch off her bed. I felt myself harden at the sight.

She did the same to the other nipple and massaged them again until she grew tired of the minimal contact.

She pulled off her thin cotton top and revealed to me two creamy mounds topped with rosy pink peaks, hardened from her arousal and the cold night air.

My own arousal was clearly evident and straining painfully against my jeans. I stroked myself through my jeans and grunted at the feeling, imagining Bella's hands on me and mine on her.

Bella seized both her breasts with her hands and massaged them roughly, pinching her nipples between her fingers and rolling them simultaneously, I heard her whimper softly at the sensation.

I unzipped my jeans slowly, never taking my eyes from Bella's glorious body and sighed softly as I released my erection, freeing it from its prison.

Bella's hands, hands I had previously thought so innocent, trailed down her body, painfully slow as I hesitantly stroked myself, reluctant to gain my release before Bella found hers.

Bella's sinful hands stroked herself through the fabric of her cotton shorts, sighing at the feeling and whimpering my name. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, her hair splayed out across her pillow.

I stroked myself again, slowly, matching Bella's teasing touch.

She grasped the waist band of her shorts and pulled them off, her body now spread out, naked and waiting.

Her eager fingers found her clit and rubbed gently, a mere butterfly touch. Her other rose to her breast again and played with her nipples roughly, twisting, pulling and pinching to both her and my own delight.

Her fingers grew in momentum as they rubbed her clit and she gasped and whimpered. My name spilling from her plump lips and hers from mine, as my hand pumped my shaft, matching her pace.

I watched in fascination as she pinched her clit painfully hard and moaned in pleasure, the smell of her arousal hitting me. My mouth watered at the delicious aroma and I found the monster within me beg for a taste.

Bella scraped her nails against her clit as I spread the moisture at the tip of my member about and pumped harder, imagining Bella's warm mouth. I could feel a coil tighten within me and I bit down on my marble lips, wanting to hold off on my release, to come with Bella.

As Bella worked her clit faster, her other hand travelled down her body and rested just before her clit, before plunging her finger deep within her.

I pumped harder, desperate for release as Bella writhed and moaned in pleasure. She pumped her finger within her, adding a second and pinching her clit harder.

Her body rose off the bed and began convulsing as she continued plunging her fingers in and out of her.

My own body began to tremble, and I felt curious warmth spread throughout me as my release hit me, but I never looked away from Bella as she rode out her own release.

She collapsed back onto her bed, her body coated with sweat and her fingers with her juices.

I pulled back up my jeans and zipped them hastily, taking a lasting glance at my love as she pulled back on her top and shorts.

Until next time, my sweet, I silently bid my Bella goodbye unbeknownst to her.

**Hope you liked. Review please, even if you hated it. And please make sure you let me know how I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well me again, of couse. I decided that instead of continuing this as a story I was going to do random lemony oneshots which will be updated, well when ever i'm bothered to actually write one. Most of these oneshots will be Edward either jerking off or fantasizing but every now and again I might let him actually have some contact with Bella, because i'm nice like that. So i hope you enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and strangley enough I don't own a lemon, except for this one of course.**

Bella panted slightly, rocking her body in time to her hand as it rubbed against her slick folds, picturing his penetrating topaz eyes as he watched.

She lifted herself so she was on her knees facing the open window, her mind shying away from thoughts of how wrong it was that she kept the curtains open purely because of how much thoughts of being caught thrilled her.

She lifted her other hand to her breast, pincing and needing in time to her hand as it rubbed smooth circles on her clit and stared down at her hand, imagining Edward's.

Bella gasped as she felt a cool hand wound around her waist from behind and another replaced her hand and begin teasing her wet folds. "Did you miss me?", her fiances voice rang out, clear and velvety.

She sighed and lent against the solid support his chest provided. "You're late", she gasped, he chuckled softly and his fingers pressed harder against her clit.

"Mmm", he moaned against her shoulder as Bella's hand rose to tease her hardened nipples. "You know I just can't resist watching you as you touch yourself". He nipped at her shoulder gently as Bella thrust her hips into his fingers, seeking further friction. "A sweet torture", he murmured before slipping one finger into the depths of her core.

A deep moan escaped her and she rocked against his fingers roughly, begging for more. Edward's finger moved faster, pumping in and out of her as his other hand sought out her clit, rubbing it in harsh circles, making Bella moan.

He added a second finger, groaning at how tight Bella was and pumped harder,her body quivering before him. "Edward please?", Bella gasped.

"What do you want Bella?", he teased, fully aware of exactly what she wanted. "You know what", Bella hissed, rocking herself harder against his fingers, desperate for relief.

He chuckled softly and buried his head against her shoulder, soaking up the sweet aroma that was Bella's natural scent.

"You smell so good Bella", he murmured "I just want to bury my face in your pussy and soak you up", Bella moaned in approval and Edward continued "you'd taste so good Bella".

He was quite the oppurtunist it seemed, taking full advantage of the new found knowledge of Bella's love of dirty talk.

"I can't wait to be inside you Bella", he groaned as Bella's muscles clenched around his fingers and so he added a third, purely for good measure. "It's all I ever think about". "I can't wait to take you in the kitchen", he continued "I'll bend you over the table and fuck you right there".

"You'll be wet for me, won't you Bella?", he questioned, not really needing the confirmation but he enjoyed it none the less when Bella bobbed her head in agreement, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

"And your pussy will be so wet and swollen for me", Bella whimpered in response and he carried on, his hand rubbing rough circles on her clit. "Just like it is now", he growled as Bella's muscles clenced sporadically around his fingers, the heat somehow consuming his whole body.

She climaxed hard against his hand, smearing her juices across his fingers which he slowly engulfed within his mouth, his tongue lapping every drop as Bella collapsed back onto her bed, watching Edward from the corner of her eye and rubbed her thighs together as she felt herself become aroused by the sight.

Edward chuckled slightly, sniffing at the fresh scent of Bella's arousal and turned to her "Want a taste?", he grinned, holding out his hand for her.

She grimaced slightly at the offer but then smirked and fell to her knees before him, slowly pulling down his zipper she replied "Yes please".

**So how was it? Was it awful? I have a feeling i did terribly with the dirty talking, so not my forte. And sorry it was so short too, but who wants to see Bella 'have a taste'? (yeah i am too embarassed to say blowjob in context). Or maybe that kitchen scene? You decide. **

**Wish me a happy birthday guys, i've officially made the transition from a 14 year old pervert to a 15 year old pervert :)**

**Please review, pretty please.**


	3. Chapter 4

**So you guys asked for Bella 'to have a taste' and I decided to be nice and give it to you. That and I was kinda looking forward to it myself.**

**And note guys that my username has changed from twilight-chick3 to demented bunny.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes too I haven't got spell check at the moment.**

**Keep in mind that these are random oneshots so we're back to our lovably virginal Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Edward's Pov**

Damn that skirt, that skirt was slowly driving me insane. Every shift and every turn it rode up just a little bit and I lost another inch on my grip on my sanity. Bella's skirt had ridden half way up her thighs, revealing her creamy ivory skin to me as i watched surrepticiously from the corners of my eyes. I knew that Bella couldn't possibly notice as my grip tightened on the steering wheel or as I shifted in my seat, trying to hide my obvious bulge from her view.

I watched as Bella unconciously swept her tongue across her plump pink lips, ah that tongue. I loved everything about that tongue, it's colour, it's texture, it's taste, oh that taste.

As Bella shifted against the leather seats of my volvo again a slight sigh escaped me at the sight of yet another inch of her creamy skin. I wanted to touch that skin, to trail my fingers up Bella's thigh, to watch her squirm as i touched her in the most intimate way possible.

I sighed again as I realised where my thoughts were yet again taking me, Bella would be disgusted if she realised how often I thought of her in an intimate way, in the most intimate of ways. I couldn't help replaying the imaginings firmly burned into my mind from every car ride I had ever taken with Bella.

It started much like things were now, Bella and that damned skirt, sweeping her tongue across her lusciously plump lips as my member grew painfully hard, only I made no move to hide my arousal from her. Bella would rest one hand on my thigh, a seemingly innocent gesture so i would continue driving uninterrupted, that is until Bella's small hand would slowly inch up my thigh. I would look across to see Bella biting her lip and peering at me from under her lashes. My foot would press down on the accelerator, shifting uncomfortably at the tight constriction of my pants.

But as Bella's hands glide further and finally reach my zipper I would turn to look at her and halt her hands warily. She would smile up at me softly and that would be more then enough persuasion to allow her to continue.

Her nimble fingers would pull on my zipper slowly and she would reach one small warm hand into my boxers and free me from its tight confines.

Bella would eye my member nervously but with her jaw set in determination and she would warn me to watch the road as she engulfed my member in the warmth of her soft hands. Her fingers would trickle over me apprehensively before growing braver and forming a fist around my shaft. She'd pump me slowly at first but would grow in tempo as my moans encouraged her.

And as Bella grew braver she would lean forward, before I could warn her not to, and her tongue would sweep across my member before slowly pulling me within the moist wamth of her mouth. She would run her tongue over my tip and as my groans grew louder she'd pump me slowly with her mouth, her hands covering what her mouth couldn't.

She'd take me in as deep as she could, gagging slightly. Her lips moved furiously over me, gaining in tempo, my hips jerking into her mouth. I couldn't get enough of that mouth, my whole body wished to be consumed by her.

I could feel my release coming and so I pulled over to the side of the road, preying we wouldn't get caught.

I would tangle my fingers in her hair, holding her to me, preventing escape as my hips bucked and my body spasmed. The pleasure mounted until I finally gained my sweet release, coming in Bella's mouth as she swallowed hungrily and as I laid back against the leather seats she would lay a single kiss against the tip of my member and raise her head.

I shook myself from my daydream and glanced across at Bella who jerked herself awake and peered around, surveying her surroundings, the only words escaping that glorious mouth were "Edward, where the hell are we?".

**Sorry it's so short, you can only drag that sort of thing out for so long. And yes poor Edward it was just a daydream but personally I love Bella's line at the end.**

**Review please.**


	4. Kitchen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I don't own Edward either, Bella does the lucky cow. **

"Bella", he hissed, swivelling in his chair to glance behind him "your father is in the other room".

Bella giggled at Edward's frightened expression, he was two foot taller then Charlie and his very voice was deeper but he was still terrified of Bella's father.

"You don't really mind that much", Bella whispered, sweeping her tongue over his ear "Do you?". She glanced down at his lap to his very obvious erection and giggled again.

Bella strolled back to the counter where she was making Charlie's dinner and began waving her hips to 'Bullet proof' again.

She stopped abruptly when Charlie entered the room, pulling on his jacket. He mumbled something about going to La Push because of a burglary and was gone before Bella could respond in any way but a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Alice, who was outside patrolling the area and scanning the future for Victoria, she informed Edward that Charlie would take at least a half an hour and that she would be back in exactly the same amount of time, she was taking a break.

Edward took only a moment to consider Alice's thoughts before roughly pulling Bella to him, "Tease", he growled, grounding Bella's ass against his crotch.

She smirked confidently and replied "Got a reaction though didn't it?".

Edward ignored her words and turned Bella so she was facing the kitchen table, sweeping his hand across the table and knocking the dishes to the floor. Bella bent over instinctively and Edward playfully palmed her ass.

Edward kissed Bella's neck gently, sweeping his tongue across her ear as he pulled her panties to her knees.

Bella remarked that he ought to hurry and he forced her raised neck back against the table before placing another gentle kiss to her neck.

Edward swept his fingers against the inside of her thigh, kneading the flesh tenderly before Bella begged him to move his fingers higher.

Fluid crept down Bella's legs and Edward felt no need for any more foreplay, swiftly plunging his fingers into the crevice between her thighs.

His fingers were quick and he was too eager to prolong her orgasm, he pinched her clit roughly before having the satisfaction of hearing her moans as she came.

He jerked his zipper down, fumbling only slightly at the thought of Bella pulling his zipper with her teeth.

Edward continued to plunge his fingers inside of Bella, admiring the sight of her chest rubbing against the wooden table.

He removed his fingers from her dripping pussy and moved them to her breasts after pulling down the collar of her shirt.

He pushed himself into her entrance and thrust against her in abandon, he hissed as Bella reached down to her clit and rubbed in a quick circular motion.

Bella's hand reached down past Edward's leg and swept her fingernail gently against one of his balls.

They tightened immeasurably as she rocked back against him and it took only one more swipe against her clit before Bella was chanting Edward's name, her juices flowing over his member.

Edward came with only a few more thrusts into her and his howl of exquisite release was ear splitting to every dog and wolf in the vicinity.

Charlie strolled back into the house only two minutes later with a six pack of beer tucked under his arm to see Edward reading to a particularly lazy Bella, sprawled out on the couch, her head resting in his lap.

Charlie sat immediately in his armchair and both Bella and Edward sighed with relief that Charlie hadn't noticed that every dish that had been placed for his dinner was now scattered on the kitchen floor.

**Review Please. Sorry that I took so long to update, would you believe that I actually forgot this story entirely?**


End file.
